The New School
by HEYFOURNICETOBICEPS21
Summary: Tris Prior moves to a new school. What challenges will she face? What friends will she make?
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

It's my first day of my new school, I just moved to Chicago from New York and I won't know anyone in school apart from my older brother Caleb. But, I think he will spend most of his time studying. He is, let's say very academic.

I woke up this morning with plenty of time to spare, I had a shower, blow dried my hair and left it natural. I decided to wear my favourite top, a cropped, capped sleeve t shirt with the Rolling Stones' tongue on it. I out on some light blue jeans and my burgundy Nike Blazers. I put on some mascara and grab my backpack. I run downstairs but, I don't know why I'm in such a hurry. I grab some toast and go into the garage. I jump into my rusty, old blue truck and sit there for a few minutes trying to calm down. I know a old truck doesn't sound very special but, I love it. It was my first car and I spent the summer last year fixing it up with my brother. I used the maps on my phone to find the school and off I went.

I arrived at the school and everyone was laughing at my car except one boy, he just looked at me and walked away... Weird right?

I went to the main desk in the school.

"Beatrice Prior, first day of school"

"Right Beatrice, nice to meet you, my name is Tori" she then passed me my timetable and a map of the school, my locker number and it's code. "Have fun and good luck"

"Okay..." I've never been very good at reading maps but, this one I could just not understand. So I decided to ask for help. I stopped the first person I could see. He turned out to be the hottest boy I have ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on. This shocked me and I couldn't talk for a few seconds. I just stared at him.

"Hi, is there something I can do for you?" He gave me a weird look and then I realised I had been talking in my head.

"Tris"

"Oh, I'm Zeke, are you new?"

"Me...new...help?" Why was my brain not letting me say a full sentence?

"Ermmm... Okay?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I'm new and I can't find my locker or my first class, please can you help me?" Finally, my words are making sense.

"Oh yeah sure, what number is your locker?"

"21" I replied, I still hadn't taken my eyes off him.

"It's on the way to mine, I'll show you, this way." Then he walked off and I Faust stood there for a few seconds. It was like my body had shut down. I followed him, it was only down the hall!

"Here it is, I had a look at your timetable and your first class is with me and my brother Uriah, math, it's just down the hallway.

We stepped into the maths class and I sat down in the only empty seat. It Was next to a tall, slender, beautiful girl. She was called Christina. After maths was PE. Great. I love PE.

"Everybody, today we will be testing your fitness, so everyone do 50 push-ups, NOW!" My teacher wasn't very nice.

Everyone dropped to floor and that's when I realised the group of friends in to corner, I recognised Christina, Zeke and Uriah so I decided to go over there.

"You, new girl, where are you going?" Crap my teacher noticed. "Well?" I had frozen again, no words. "Okay, everybody stand up and let's watched miss..." She checked her clipboard "Beatrice, do 100 push-ups." Most people laughed when the teacher said my name. "I prefer Tris." I then drop and do 100 push-ups without breaking a sweat, that's right suck on that. The look on the teacher's face was priceless.


	2. Chapter 2

**TRIS POV**

After Phys Ed is Art. I love art. Everyone says I'm great but, I don't agree. I step into the class and see Tori. She must be my teacher. I walk over to the back of the class and sit next to the empty seat. Ten minutes into the class and I one of Zeke's friends walks in with his headphones blasting Ignorance by Paramore, my favourite song. He casually walks over to the only empty seat next to me and sits down. He drops his bag and gets out a jam-packed book of amazing art. He is still listening to music.

"Hello?" I ask, he doesn't acknowledge me so I guess that he can't here me. I pull out one of his earpieces and repeat myself. "Hello?"

"Hi" he puts the earpiece back in and starts doodling.

"Please forgive Four's rudeness, he is the honour student in this class and he believes he doesn't need to listen." Tori explains. She tells us the plan for the two hour long double lesson we have. We have to draw the person next to us. Oh no. I turn to Four and look at him for a minute. He doesn't care what we are doing so he decides to draw and tattoo design and add it to his book. It takes me a couple of minutes to do a basic outline and then another ten to add the detail. Once I'm done, I'm pretty proud. I then get out my own headset and attach it to my phone. I turn it up full and play Paramore. I close my eyes and relax. Ten minutes later, Four realises I have drawn a portrait if him and he pulls off my headset.

"That's pretty great New Girl!"

"My name is Tris" I then out my headset back on and smile to myself on the inside. I keep my eyes open and notice people looking at Four and me. We are both sitting on our stools, blasting music and tapping on the desk in sync. We must be listening to the same song. Cool. Tori then comes over and takes both of our phones and headsets.

"What are you doing?" Four asks. He seems to have a lot of attitude.

"No music in class." Tori replies smirking. "Continue draw-" she looks at my work, " wow, that's great, well done Tris."

"Whatever" Four says to himself. He then picks up his pencils and starts drawing. This just turned into a contest. This is serious...


	3. Chapter 3

**TRIS POV**

Ten minutes after the contest began, and now the whole class is doing an anonymous vote.

"Okay, the winner of this contest will be crowned the top artist in the school. There is no prize but-"

"Yeah, except bragging rights..." said a boy that I remember as Zeke's brother.

"Please be quiet Uriah" Uriah, that's an odd name. "As I was saying... but, the winner's name will be remembered in this art class for a long time. Anndd, the winner is... oh, it's a draw..."

"Then what happens? Is it all over?" Asks Four, he doesn't sound very interested.

"In case of a draw, my vote will be counted...so, I announce the winner as... Miss Beatrice Prior... sorry Four!" Although her apology sounds sincere, she has a smile across her face from ear to ear. She turns to walk away and that's when I notice the tattoo on the back of her neck. I can't make it out because, it's covered by her hair but, it looks like some kind of bird. Four angrily packs away his stuff and walks towards the door. The bell goes off, almost on queue and we all leave. It's now lunch time and I notice Four sitting by himself on the corner table by the window. He's drawing again. I slowly and quietly sneak up behind him to see what he is drawing. I peak over his shoulder and see a very accurate sketch of my. 'Tris' is written all around it.

"That's a bit stalker-ish, don't you think?" I say the him. He jumps, obviously startled by me. He quickly shuts the book as colour feels his cheeks.

"Ermm... Sorry, I don't mean to be 'stalker-ish'..." he replies, then he mumbles something under his breath.

"What? What did you just say?" I ask intrigued.

"I said 'I just think you're really pretty'. I've got to go now..." he goes to stand up but, I grab his arm and pull him back down. I sit next to him and ask.

"Can I look at your book?"

"Yeah, I guess..." He hands me his book as, yet again, colour rushes to his cheeks turning his face the colour of a tomato. I slowly look at each page of his sketch book.

"Wow, these are really-"

"Hey, you guys, what you talking about?" I was interrupted by Christina. I didn't answer.

"Erm, Tris was just looking at my book"

"WOAH. Wait a minute. You let Tris look in it but, not any of us?" she motions her hand towards Zeke, Uriah and their friends.

"Sorry, I guess. Now just sit don't and eat your food you big cry baby!" a smile creeps over Christina's face and everyone sits down. I wait impatiently for someone to introduce me.

"Everyone, this is Tris. It's her first day and you might remember her from Phys Ed this morning. Tris, this is Zeke and Uriah, but you already know them, Four, Lauren, Lynn, Marlene, Will and you obviously know me!" I can tell just by the way they look, that they are the 'popular people'. Zeke and Uriah are both VERY attractive with their caramel skin and interesting dark green eyes. Lauren, I think she must be an old friend of one of the others. She is not nearly as pretty as Lynn. Lynn, her hair is shaved, but she is still one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. Her eyes are a mix of every colour and her skin looks so soft and innocent. Marlene, she is odd, she is normal. Her hair is mid length and a dull brown colour. She has an amazing figure but, her eyes are extraordinary. Blue. White. A mix in-between. Will, pale but, not like a vampire. His hair is light brown with darker streaks; it has wax in it and is swept carelessly to the left. Christina has dark caramel skin and short dark hair. It is styled in a way that is still feminine even though it is almost as short as the boys'. They have nothing on Four though. His face is not as smooth or as enticing as Zeke's or Uriah's but, it's different. It has sharp edges and is very pale, but still attractive. His hair is just long enough to need product but, he doesn't use it as far as I can tell. Locks of his dark brown hair stick up in all directions, proving that he doesn't need other people compliments and approval. He obviously doesn't care what they think. His shoulders. Wow. They are so broad that they nearly rip the seems in his jacket. Leather. He is wearing a black and red t-shirt, which I only just realised, has the same design and logo as mine. The Rolling Stones. He is wearing light blue skinny jeans. They are just tight enough, not too loose that they look weird but, not to skinny that they cut of any circulation. But, the winner is his eyes. Dark, deep blue like the ocean. Light blue and green specks. I've never seen anything like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**TRIS POV**

"Oh yeah, our parents are away this week so, do you guys want to sleep round tonight?" asked Zeke.

"All of us?" I've never been to sleep over with boys.

"Yeah, we are going to order pizza and play truth or dare all night" Uriah added with the biggest smile from ear to ear. Everyone decided to go except Lauren.

***TIME SKIP*ZEKE AND URIAH'S HOUSE***

Christina and I share a lift. We pull up and see the biggest house we have ever seen, music blaring through the windows. We knock on the door and Uriah opens it, he hands us both a beer and takes up to their hang out in the garden. Everyone is already there, sitting in a circle.

"Right. Let's get down to business. Does everyone know how to play truth or dare?" Zeke asks. I raise me hand and pull a face that just says 'sorry'. "Okay, someone will ask you truth or dare. If you don't want to do the dare or answer the question then you take off an item of clothing. I'll start. Tris, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess" oh no, what is he going to ask?

"Okay, have you ever done _it?" _oh no.

"Erm." I can feel the colour rushing to my cheeks. "I've never even kiss a boy..." Everyone bursts out laughing and my cheeks turn a dark shade of red, if that's even possible. "Okay, okay. Calm down. My turn. Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who do you have a crush on?"

He mumbles something no-one can hear. "Pardon?"

"CHRISTINA. Okay, my turn. Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare, no doubt about it!" He has a smirk across his face and then...

"Do seven minutes in heaven with Lynn..."

"HELL NO!" Lynn screams. Uriah takes his shirt off revealing rock solid abs. Wow.

"Okay then... Four... truth or dare?" Uriah continues saying the last part in a spooky voice.

"Truth... yeah let's go with that." Four says with a scared look on his face.

"Why, do you never take your shirt off in front of anyone?"

"What do you mean?" Four pulls a confused face but, I can tell it's fake.

"Whenever we have Phys Ed, you always get changed in the bathroom and you always wear a t-shirt when we go swimming, do you have like a third nipple or something?" Fear grows across Fours face. He doesn't want to answer but, if he doesn't then he has to take his shirt off.

"When I was ten, I...I...was err...I fell down a hill of rocks and I have lots of scars... yeah." I can tell by the looks on everyone's face they don't believe him. "What? That's the truth."

"No it's not. Tell us the truth or take off your shirt."

"Please. Don't go there."

"Come on Four, it can't be that bad." Christina says.

"Fine, since the age of 7... erm... my father...erm..." then he mumbles something not even he could here.

"What?" Uriah pries.

"HITS ME WITH HIS BELT. YOU HAPPY NOW." He then storms off and I follow. He goes into the house and screams. He turns around and sees me. I can see the tears build up in his eyes. He crumbles to the floor and by the look in his eyes, he doesn't want a hug. I sit on the floor, cross legged in front of him. We sit in silence for a couple of minutes and then the tears roll down his cheeks.

"Please, don't tell anyone." I can hear the pain in his voice. None of the others followed me, so I guess they're still in shock.

"Don't worry. I won't... Can I see them?" He gives me a glance of pain and submission. He turns round and takes off his shirt. I don't know how anyone could do that to their own son. Why doesn't stand up for himself? I lightly run my fingertips across the lines on his back. Some are still red and splitting open. They must have happened this morning.

"Woah."

"Yup" He replies, popping the 'p'.

"You can't stay with a man who hurts you. Why don't you leave?" The concern shows in my voice as I tremble.

"I have nowhere to go."

"You have seven friends in this house that would let you stay with them, I'm sure of it." Relief enters his eyes. He trusts me.

"You think I haven't tried. He knows all my friends."

"He doesn't know me. I haven't told anyone this but, my parents were in a car crash last year and" My throat chokes... "And my dad passed. My mother got so depressed that she" Choked again... "Overdosed two weeks later. It's just me and my brother. You're very welcome to stay." Tears fill my eyes. And then...

I KNOW I'M TALKING ABOUT A VERY SERIOUS SUBJECT AND I'M SO SORRY IF I HAVE OFFENDED ANYONE. -H


	5. Chapter 5

**TRIS POV**

He kissed me. Four kissed me. He must be vulnerable or something.

"Thank you so much Tris." He slowly fit his soft lips to mine.

*TIME SKIP*THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL*

Today has been pretty uneventful until now... Four's dad will be home in 10 minutes and we are scrambling, trying to gather up all of his stuff. We have three bags each and we are now running down the street. His dad's car pulls up and we turn the corner of his road. We cut through the trees and come out to my road. I scramble for my key, still carrying three bags and running down the road. I've got it. I unlock the door and run in. Four slams the down. He's safe. We get all of his stuff up into my room and I set up the spare bed on the floor. I can see his hands trembling. I stop and walk over to him. I sit him down on my bed and hold his hands.

"It's okay, you're safe." I smile at him and he forces himself a smile. He leans in and fits his lips to mine. Electricity runs through my veins and my heart pumps fast. I lean back and pull him on top of me. That's when...

"BEATRICE. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HEY, YOU, GET OFF OF HER. SHE'S ONLY 16!" Caleb screams at the top of his lungs. He wants answers.

"Caleb, calm down. This is Four. He is saying with us for a while. He is having trouble at home and needed to get away." I'm now standing and slowly walking over to Caleb, Four trailing behind.

"But, you were- But, you're only- Beatrice."

"I told you, my name is Tris, now go and get your head together, you're shaking!" He walks out of my room and slams the door. "As you can tell, my brother is very protective."

"Your name is Beatrice?" Four asks with a smirk on his face. I playfully hit him and chase him around the room.

"You got a problem with that number boy?"

"No... Ow... stop it...please...I need...to tell you something." I stop chasing him and sit down on my bed. I gesture for him to sit next to me but, he doesn't. He just paces around the room. "Tobias."

"What?" What is he talking about? Have I invited a mental person into my room?

"Tobias...it's my real name..." I start laughing and he sits on the bed and pulls a sad face. "It's not a joke." At that I stop laughing and just stare at him.

"Tobias...okay then...I can deal with that." He lies down on my bed and I lay next to him. We both stare at the ceiling in silence, but... it's not awkward...

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm very tired. -H**


	6. Chapter 6

** TRIS POV**

After 2 hours of talking and laughing in my room, we start to get hungry. I grab my phone off of my dresser and if by magic, I DON'T THINK YOUR READY FOR THIS JELLY, I DON'T- my phone rings.

"TRIS? I'm sleeping at yours tonight; can I invite Will over as well?" Christina asks.

"Err... Well, To-Four is stay over for a while but, I will ask him if you want?"

"Yeah, please" I can hear the smile in her voice. I hold my phone in my lap.

"Hey, is it alright if Christina and Will stay over as well tonight?" I can see the disappointment in his eyes but, he forces a smile and says...

"Yeah, of course it is!" I lift the phone back up to my right ear.

"He said yes, come over when you want." I say to Christina, quietly happy inside. I hang up the phone after Christina screams in my ear. Tobias slowly leans over me and smile. I stare into his deep blue eyes as he says...

"If they're coming over, could I kiss you in private while I still can?" I don't say anything; I just nod slowly but, surely. He links our lips together and meaningfully kisses me. I can feel the chemistry between us and the electricity bringing us closer. I open my eyes and happiness fills my body. He has a grin from ear to ear.

"I'm coming in again. Please, get off my sister!" Caleb slowly opens the door with his hands over his eyes. Tobias jumps off me and the moment is dead.

"Caleb, you can take your hand off of your eyes, we're just talking!" Just as I finish talking the doorbell rings and its Christina and Will. I jump up and run down the stairs leaving Caleb and Tobias together... I open the door and see Christina wide, beautiful smile and Will behind her. She pushes straight past me and up the stairs. When we get up stairs, I hear Caleb shouting at Tobias, "YOU DON'T DESERVE HER. YOUR OWN FAMILY DOESN'T WANT YOU SO WHY WOULD SHE. IF YOU HURT HER, I WILL-" I cut him off just before he can finish his rant.

"You'll what?" There's nothing but, silence. "Have you gone all shy now that you have an audience?" He looks at me, then Tobias, then Christina and Will. He storms out of the room and slams the door. I didn't know he had such a temper...


	7. Chapter 7

"So, what should we do?" Christina and Will have just arrived.

"BEATRICE! I'M STAYING AT ROBART AND SUSAN'S TONIGHT. DON'T MESS UP THE HOUSE." Caleb calls up the stairs and then we hear a smash the door.

"Why, don't we sleep downstairs? There's more room!" Will says.

"That's not a bad idea. Help me carry all this stuff down." I bend down to pick it up and Christina giggles, as I turn around to look at her, she stands up straight and I wearing an angelic expression. I turn around and bend over again and then, another giggle. "What is so funny?" I'm so confused.

"Nothing..." She looks at Tobias who has a worried expression on his face. I give Christina the death glare and she caves. "Okay, okay... Every time you bend over, Four pulls a face and looks at your butt..." she trails off at the end. I turn around and see Tobias with an expression of betrayal but, a look in his eyes that says I-can't-help-myself. I walk down the stairs with the others close behind. We chuck all the stuff onto the floor and pull out the sofa beds. We set everything up and decide that we are hungry. I grab my phone and order three pizzas to share between the four of us. Four and Will walk over to the glass cabinet in the corner of the room and look at all my movies.

"The Avengers, Iron Man 1, 2 and 3, Thor, Captain America and all the Batman movies. Wow, are these your brother's?" Tobias asks with curiosity written across his face.

I shake my head, "No. They're all mine..." Christina walks over to me.

"Beatrice Prior, are you a secret nerd?" I start to laugh but, I realise she is completely serious.

"Err... I guess..." She figures out I'm hiding something because, the look on her face changes. Anger.

"What are you hiding? Is it really nerdy? Gosh Beatrice!" She starts walking around the room and fear rushes across my face. "Is it in here? Hmmm..." She wanders around again and I can't help but flinch when she gets close. "Ooh... I'm close. But, I'm in the middle of the room." Tobias and Will join Christina.

"Maybe, it's in the floor." Why is Will so smart. Tobias nudges Christina off of the rug and lifts it up to find a trap door. Crap. He lifts it up the find a ladder and a light switch. He turns on the light and descends into my secret basement.

"Holy crap! This is...AMAZING! Will get down here!" Will slowly climbs down also. Christina and I follow. "Whoa, I can't believe you have all this! I used to be a collector myself." He says the last part in a weird posh accent with a smirk on his face. Christina and I arrive in my 'secret' hang out room. There are hundreds of 1st edition comic books along with my own drawings. Marvel. DC Comics. And many others. I have the whole collection of The Avengers and Batman comics.

"You don't think it's uncool and super nerdy?" I say whilst cringing.

"No!" Tobias and Will say simultaneously. A horrified look crosses over Christina's face.

"YES! VERY, VERY NERDY!" She screams at the top of her lungs. We must have been down there longer than I thought because, the door bell rings. I quickly climb up the ladder and answer the door. The pizza has arrived.

"PIZZA'S HERE, COME UP!" I shout down the trap door. Everybody slowly climbs out of the floor, Christina, Will then Tobias. We all sit on the end of the sofa beds, which are basically touching. I place all the pizzas on the floor and we all dig in. I put The Breakfast Club on the TV and we sit in silence for a while. Christina decides to break the quiet that has fallen over us.

"So, are you two an item now then?" She smirks as Tobias and I both choke on our food at the same time...

**I NEED 20 MORE REVIEWS BEFORE I DO THE NEXT CHAPTER:) -H**


	8. Chapter 8

_"So, are you two an item now then?" She smirks as Tobias and I both choke on our food at the same time..._

"What?" We both ask at the same time after we got our choking under control.

"Well, Four showed you his sketch book." I look at her, confused. "He's never shown anyone else. Also, you offered him to stay with you, you've only known him a week. You're wearing lipstick and it's smudged all over Four's mouth." Tobias automatically wiped his lips revealing no lipstick on them. Damn, she got us. "Haha, you checked! That means you two were making out! I win! I knew it!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Will started to laugh and Tobias just gave him a death glare. He quickly shut up.

"Okay, we made out but that doesn't mean we're dating, right?" I said looking at Tobias.

"No, but I would like to change that, Tris do you want to go on a date on Saturday?" I look at him, his lips are trembling, his eyes show fear, his fingers fidgeting. He is nervous. That means he really wants this.

"I'd love to!" I say, happiness fills me from head to toe. He slowly leans in, fits his hand to my cheek and kisses me. We decide not to make out for Will and Christina's sake.

"I knew it! I'm so smart!" Christina screams yet again. I give her a look that says seriously-shut-up. And she does. We spend the rest of the night watching movies and talking.

It's about 9 o'clock and I'm feeling tired. Christina is snuggled into Will's chest and I am resting my head on Tobias' lap. We are watching a movie called 'What's your number?', it's hilarious. I begin to feel my eyes getting heavy and I slowly and peacefully fall asleep to Tobias' rhythmic breathing. I can feel him stoke my hair and I'm gone. Asleep.

**I know I said 20 reviews but, I couldn't help myself! -H**


	9. Chapter 9

6:45 am, damn it! It's already programmed into me. We don't have school today because; the inspectors are coming round to make sure the school is still safe. It's a very old building. If it's not safe then, we will all have to move to the nearest school. Chicago Boarding School. They tutor you from the age of 3 ½ to 22. Pre-school up until the end of college.

I slowly and carefully try to untangle myself from Tobias but, it's no use, he could sense that I was awake and now he is too.

"Morning beautiful!" He gives a tired smirk and kisses the top of my head.

"Morning handsome!" I tenderly kiss his lips and run away to get food before he can hypnotise me with his deep blue eyes.

"Aww, you two are too cute!"

"Shut up Christina!" I give her a deadly look and then start to laugh. I don't know why I'm so giggly. The others all join me for breakfast, PANCAKES! "So, what do you guys want to do today? We don't have to go to school!" A smile creeps across Tobias' face as he remembers the mid-week break.

"We could invite all the others round and have a movie day? We could show everyone your geeky comic collection!" Christina laughs at the last part.

"You wouldn't."

"I already have, while you guys were cuddling in your sleep, I took a photo of you and sent it as a group message to Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Mar and Lauren. They all said they would come over ASAP!" Fear suddenly crosses over her face as she realises the danger that she has put herself in. _Stay calm! Don't be irrational! _"I'm _sorry!"_ I pounce without realising it and chase her around the house. Tobias runs after me and grabs me just before I rip Christina's face off.

"TRIS CALM DOWN! PLEASE!" He is trying to get me to stop jumping at her. He slowly fits his large hands to my face and locks with my lips. All my worries and troubles go out of the window and I am engulfed in his intense masculinity and vulnerability.

"I guess she was telling the truth!" Laughter erupts all around us but, we barely hear it. We don't break apart. To my disappointment and shock, a body splits us apart and walks in between us, breaking the electrical connection fusing us together. Heat and blood fills our cheeks as we realise what has happened. I run upstairs, quickly shower and get dressed. Green crop t-shirt and blue ripped jeans. I put my hair into a messy bun and walk downstairs, to be greeted by my angry brother giving all my friends the SUPER evils.

"Caleb! What are you doing back? It only 7:30." He quickly turns his head to face me and a shocked expression fills his face as he sees the tight jeans and crop top, I am wearing. Without saying a word, storms back out the door, I presume back to Robert and Susan's house.

"So, lovebirds..." I shoot a look at Uriah and he almost squeals, "what are we doing today?"...


	10. Chapter 10

"I want to see Tris' comic collection!" Zeke says as we are trying to figure out what to do today. Without any reply or conformation, Tobias stands up and rolls the rug away. He undoes the latch and descends into the floor. Everyone follows him except me. I can hear gasps, even from Will who has seen it before!

"Holy crap! This is amazing!" I can hear the others agree with him. I am trying to think of something to get them out of my secret sanctuary.

"How about we play Truth or Dare?" I can hear the excitement erupting from the hole in the floor.

"Only if we can play it down here!" Crap. The excitement doubles and I know there is no way I'm getting out of this. I slowly and sadly climb down the ladder and hear a scream of pain from below me. I turn my head and jump down.

"What happened?" I can see Tobias being held back by Zeke and Will. Uriah is lying on the floor, holding his nose.

"FOUR! What did you do?"

"He was looking up you t-shirt! What was I meant to do?" An innocent expression falls onto his ruggedly handsome face.

"Don't punch him in the face! And Uriah, eww, don't do that!" He is now standing and he shrugs his shoulders. Everybody has now calmed down and is sitting in a circle. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will", Zeke says whilst grinning uncontrollably, "Tris, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" How bad can it be? He then laughs evilly and I immediately regret my decision.

"Are you and Four, pants dancing partners?"

"What does that even mean?" I know what it means...

"Do you and Four do the dance in your pants?" Everyone has now given up on trying to keep in their laughter and the sound nearly bursts my ears!

"*cough* No..." Zeke winks at Tobias and now even he is laughing! "Okay, my turn... Four, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare... Don't want any drama this time!"

"Play the rest of the game shirtless..." I wink at him and he takes off his t-shirt. None of the others have ever seen Tobias topless and think the guys were hoping he was secretly fat. All the girls gasp, partly because of his rock hard abs but, mainly because of his scars. He coughs and everyone snaps of their daydreams.

"Uriah, Truth or-"

"DARE!"

"I dare you to..."


	11. Chapter 11

"I dare you to...go into Tris' wardrobe and wear her clothes for the rest of the game..." A smile creeps across Tobias' face as he tells Uriah his dare.

"DONE!" Oh crap! My Aunt had bought my some... shall we say, revealing clothes for my 17th birthday... they're in my wardrobe! I quickly realise what I need to do!

"NO." Everyone just looks at me. What next? "No, you can't go in my wardrobe!"

"Why?" All the boys chorused in a confused tone. Christina and Mar quickly realise what I'm so worried about. They must have the same in their wardrobes.

"Oh yeah. Tris' wardrobe... erm... is out of bounds for certain reasons that immature boys would not understand..." Crap! Stupid Christina. In that very moment, all the boys jump up and are upstairs before we even realise what has happened. I run up the ladder and the stairs. Screaming in my head. My room is open. Oh god!

"Hell yes, Tris these are HOT!" Uriah says whilst holding one of the most revealing dresses up to his own, surprisingly slim frame. Heat rises to my cheeks and I run into the bathroom and lock the door. I hear the laughter stop and footsteps approach the door. Only one set. A light tap rattles through the door.

"*cough* Tris, it's Four... please let me in... I want to see if you're alright..." Concern laced through his voice. I slowly stand and wipe the tears from my cheeks. I unlock the door and peak outside. It is only Tobias, so I let him in.

"Hi"

"Hi" I can hear the embarrassment, secreting from me.

"Just so you know... I didn't buy them... it was my Aunt. After my mother passed... she took on the role. She bought them as a joke for my 17th birthday. She thought I had already- y'know- done the deed. I haven't by the way." A smile rose across his face, relief across mine.

"Me neither" He winks, "waiting for the right girl you know..." Another wink... I laugh at the clichéd line he just said, and then I kiss him. For the first time. Love. It fills the kiss, the touch, the embrace.


End file.
